


Escape

by mybrianisfried



Series: 6 and 47 [2]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: 47 and Lucas (6 at the time) tried to escape for the second time and things didn't go to plan.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Series: 6 and 47 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Escape

The sound of gunfire was familiar. 6 was a trained assassin after all.

But it’s different when you’re the one getting shot at.

He and 47 hadn’t planned this far. In hindsight, it seemed obvious: of course Ort-Meyer would have seen this coming. 6 couldn’t help feeling like an idiot, here, trapped behind a cafeteria table, with most of Ort-Meyer’s men shooting at them. He could die at any moment. _47_ could die at any moment. It was hard not to feel like an idiot. Like a failure.

“You have to go,” 47 said.

“What?” 

“ _Go_ ,” he repeated. “I’ll hold them back.”

“But—”

“There’s an opportunity. Take it. Escape.”

“47, _no_. Not without you.” He swallowed. “It was supposed to be us. Together. That was the plan. Let’s go. Whatever happens happens.”

“Well, the _plan_ didn’t exactly _go well_ ,” he hissed. “We’re both going to die if you don’t escape and you know it.” He took a breath. “This is what we want.”

“Not _this_.”

“It’s what’s best.”

“But what about you?”

47 didn’t say anything else. He turned away and—

6 didn’t want to look any more. 

“I’ll find you,” he whispered. He might have failed 47 this time, but he wouldn't again. 47 looked back and nodded.

And then 6 ran.

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing two fics in the span of two days? who could have thought that was possible? not me, that's for sure fhdjskjdfhfjdsjk  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
